


All the single birdies

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Mia takes Dinah and Laurel speed dating, Laurel is not impressed...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All the single birdies

"Any idea where Mia's taking us tonight?", Laurel asked holding up two sets of earings, Dinah pointed to the pair on her left, this had become a usual thing the pair of them helping each other get dressed, Dinahs opinion was the only one that actually mattered to her.

"No idea she just said dress to impress", Dinah shrugged nonchalantly.

"As if theres any other way to dress", Laurel smirked, smoothing out her blue dress.

Dinah smiled as she finished applying her lip gloss, "I hope its not a party full of rich snobs it was bad enough attending those events when I was police captain!".

"Yes but this time you're not working so you can drink!", Laurel grinned holding up two margaritas.

"Where did you just get them? You know what nevermind", Dinah chuckled taking the drink gratefully.

"Plus you get to go with moi", Laurel said playfully clinking their glasses together. 

"I'll drink to that", Dinah purred, looking at Laurel in a way that gave the former villain butterflies. "You look gorgeous ", Dinah smiled looking Laurel up and down, she looked so different since she had died her hair brown but Dinah had to admit she kind of liked it...alot.

"I know", Laurel smirked as Dinah rolled her eyes before giving her a playful shove.

"Come on! Mia will be waiting".

Laurel watched as Dinah finished applying the last of her make up in awe, god she loved this woman. Just spending time with her and being around her made her so happy, maybe tonight she would tell Dinah she wanted to be more than just friends? 

They had been dancing around the subject for weeks and had almost kissed a few times before being interrupted by one of the kids. She needed to get a grip and just go for it she decided, and tonight would be the night!

-

"There you are! Come on we're going to be late!", Mia exclaimed when they finally rocked up.

"Chill your beans!", Laurel grumbled as Mia grabbed their hands and practically dragged them through the doors.

"Yeah Mia what's this all about?", Dinah frowned as the small blonde started pushing them towards a table.

"Grab your name badges and let's go!", Mia said as if that explained everything before walking off into the next room.

"Maybe this is a mission?", Laurel whispered suddenly on her guard.

"If that's the case why did she use our real names?" Dinah held up their name badges passing Laurel hers. "Its hardly undercover!".

"I dont know", Laurel said feeling uneasy "whatever is on the other side of that door just be prepared". 

Both women stepped tentatively Into the next room Laurel slightly in front. She stopped, taking in their surroundings there was a line of men all grinning goofily at them or drooling lustily.

"Guys come on!" Mia shouted "your tables are over here", Mia grinned.

"Mia what in the fresh hell is this?", Laurel snarled.

"Speed dating", Mia grinned proudly.

"Ok second question... why the fuck are we here?!", Laurel growled.

Dinah put her hand on Laurels arm to calm her down, "I think what Laurel means is why did you sign us up for this?".

"I thought it would be fun! God knows you could both do with some fun!", Mia grinned, "ok I'll be at the bar I'll see you both after!".

"Wait you're not doing this too?", Laurel snapped angrily.

"I have a fiance remember ", Mia winked before walking away.

Dinah stood in front of a seething Lauel "hey pretty bird calm down ok? Let's just get this over with and then we can go wherever you want ok?", Dinah stroked Laurels cheek calming her down almost instantly. 

"Ok", she sighed leaning into Dinahs touch for a split second.

"We've faced far scarier things than this", Dinah winked. 

Laurel smiled as Dinah walked over and sat at her table, Laurel went over to the last table and begrudgingly sat down. She caught the waitress going passed and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

She could see Dinah smiling at her softly and smiled back, there were those damn butterflies again...

A bell rang indicating the session had begun, the waitress brought Laurels drink over and Laurel held it like a lifeline.

She watched as a middle aged balding man sat down at Dinahs table, Dinah smiled politely. Laurel took a big breath, Dinah was right they had been through worse than this, as soon as this was over she would take Dinah for a drink and tell her how she felt.

A cough caught her attention and she realised someone had sat at her table, a guy looked back at her sheepishly.

"Hi I'm jeff", he said nervously. 

"Laurel " she said coldly.

"You want me to talk about myself?", he asked.

Laurel looked at her temporary date he looked like he had just crawled out of his parents basement, she shrugged in response.

"Ok then well I work in engineering, my hobbies are trainspotting...".

"Fascinating ", Laurel grumbled cutting him off and looking back over at Dinah, she seemed to be having a nice chat but that was classic Dinah she always wanted to put people at ease, not like Laurel.

"Ummm so tell me about yourself", Jeff said nervously rubbing his arms as Laurel gave him an angry look for interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine" she said rolling her eyes "I enjoy martial arts and drinking", she smirked.

"Sounds like a dangerous combination ", Jeff laughed snorting slightly, stopping when Laurel didnt laugh too.

They sat the last minute in awkward silence as Laurel kept her eyes on Dinah the bell signalling for the men to go to the next table, Laurel didnt even see Jeff leave she couldnt take her eyes off Dinah who turned and gave Laurel a little wave. Laurel blushed but smiled and waved back.

"Well hello beautiful ", came a smug voice in front of her, she turned and saw a guy in a suit his hair slicked back he must have used a whole tub of gel there wasnt a hair out of place. 

"My names John, and what might your name be?", he sat back in his chair as if he owned the damn place.

Laurel tapped her name badge looking back over to Dinah who was sat with some average Joe again smiling and being polite.

"Not much of a talker huh?" John grinned "that's fine, I like a woman that doesnt say much, let's see..well I my own construction company", he smirked.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?", Laurel asked signalling the waitress over.

John chuckled "most women would be but I'm guessing you're not like most women?" He looked her up and down licking his lips, Laurel shuddered this guy was such a creep.

"Yes miss what can I get you?", the waitress smiled politely. 

"Well you could sit and take his place", Laurel flirted, the waitress laughed.

"I'm sorry miss I'm working".

John coughed showing his annoyance, "I'll have a scotch", he ordered.

"He can have his to go", Laurel added, I'll have a beer please".

"Very good miss", the waitress grinned.

"Could you please give this to the lady on table 4?", Laurel asked scribbling a note on a napkin and handing it to the waitress.

"Of course", she smiled walking away leaving Laurel once more with John.

"So what are we going to do about this?", he grinned stroking his moustache. 

"If I were you I'd shave it off".

"No not the moustache " he grumbled "I mean all this sexual chemistry between us?", he grinned.

"You're kidding right?" Laurel grimaced.

The sweet sound of the bell rang in her ears and John begrudgingly moved onto the next table. Laurel watched as the waitress handed Dinah her note and saw the smile spread across her face but she didnt look up, instead she started writing something back.

The butterflies in her stomach went berserk as she saw Dinah write something back handing it to the patient waitress who Laurel made a mental note to leave a tip.

She waited impatiently for the waitress to bring the note over without trying to look like an excited school girl, the waitress handed her the note Laurel slipping her a tip but before she could open it another guy sat at her table.

"Hi I'm Bill" he grinned.

"That's awesome", Laurel said sarcastically, god how many more men did she have to go through tonight? There seemed to be a whole swarm of them.

Unfazed Bill carried on about his IT job, Laurel sat pretending to be interested, Dinahs note burning in her hand. 

"What about you, what is it you do?", Bill asked.

Laurel turned the note over and over in her hands losing her patience "I drink..alot". She said bluntly.

"I meant for a living" Bill laughed.

Laurel smiled deciding to have a little fun.

"Well if I'm not drinking I'm fighting mostly, I enjoy blowing shit up and im not impartial to world domination once in a while". She grinned taking a big swig of her beer watching Bill's reaction.

"Oh ", Bill said laughing nervously, "well i suppose we all have to have a hobby", he chuckled.

Laurel genuinely smiled.

"Are you going to open that note?" He asked "I saw the waitress give it you what does it say?", he rubbed his hands together excitedly. 

"You dont mind if I open it?", Laurel said surprised. 

"No it's pretty clear you're into that brunette woman", he grinned nodding towards Dinah.

"How did you know?" Laurel smiled.

"You havent stopped staring at her all night, I'm a sucker for a good love story and honestly I'm just happy to make a new friend, I dont have many", he said sadly "so come on give me the goss", he grinned.

Befor Laurel could say anything the bell dinged and another guy came over to her table.

"Keep moving buddy", she growled as the guy hung his head and went straight to the next table. Bill smiled feeling elated at being allowed to stay.

"Ok quick back story", Laurel explained "long story short we hated each other, became friends, moved in together now I'm madly in love with her but up until now been too chicken shit to tell her how I feel".

"Wow that's intense", Bill exclaimed, "so what did you write in the note?".

"I wrote that after this would she go on a date with me?", Laurel grinned.

"Well open it!", he grinned unable to contain his own excitement. 

Laurel chuckled, she felt a little guilty about their cold start he actually seemed like a nice guy and genuinely excited. She smiled nervously holding the note, "but what if she says no?", she said doubting herself.

"Judging by the way she keeps looking over at you too I dont think she will", Bill beamed.

Laurel stole a quick glance at Dinah who blushed at having been caught staring, turning her attention quickly back to the man at her table.

Taking a deep breath Laurel opened the note reading the words over and over in her head.

"Well?", Bill asked unable to read her expression "what does it say?".

**Author's Note:**

> What does Dinah say?😋who knows?stay tuned...


End file.
